


Attack of the Virgin Killer

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dude needs more love, F/M, Husbando Ravus, Impregnation, Smut, Ya winggirls Luna and Aranae, slight comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: You've been dating Ravus for 3 years already yet he hasn't even kissed you with tongue yet WTF?





	Attack of the Virgin Killer

It’s been three years since you started dating Ravus Nox Fleuret, Bestselling Writer and the older brother of your best friend Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

The two of you fell for each other from the moment you were introduced to one another but being the awkward little pumpkins that you two were it took a long time and a big freaking kick in the back from Luna to get together.

At first you were over the moon to actually be dating the man you have been harboring feelings for, for a very long time but gradually you began to wonder if you two were even dating. You did spend time together but it was usually either sitting in his office together while he’s writing or cuddling on the couch while watching movies.

You did have your first kiss with the man but that was all he did. Whenever you tried to initiate a kiss he would kiss you on the cheek if at all.  He would be surprised if you would hug him from behind in his office.

“ Don’t worry my brother is just really shy.” Is what your friend Lunafreya told you over tea. :  But I do admit he is taking rather long.. How long does he expect you to wait?” You sighed and wrapped your arms around yourself” I’m starting to think he is no longer attracted to me, I wonder if he ever found me attractive at all.”

“Now don’t say that, my brother is not the type to date someone out of pity”  She put her shoulder on your hand in an attempt to comfort you when an idea popped into her head.. “ How about this let’s go shopping!”

“Shopping?” You asked to which she replied a smile and a nod “Shopping, let’s have a girl’s only shopping adventure! That will probably  make you feel better even if its just a little bit. So what do you say ?”

Though you were more in the mood to go home and  sulk while laying under a mountain of blankets you had the feeling that going with Luna would be a better idea.”  Alright, you convinced me  let’s go!” You smiled back at her.

 With a smile Luna linked her arm with yours and went into town with you. “I got a friend who runs a clothing store that might know a way to help you garner my brother’s attention.” Luna too was fed up with the fact that her brother was treating your relationship as a kindergarten one where one at most hold each other’s hands.

So into town you went and Luna brought you to a clothing store run by her friend Aranea Highwind. The store is mostly frequented by those who wish to add a little spice in the bedroom or in their relationship as a whole. “ Hey! “ Aranae greeted the two of you as she walked over.” Welcome to Highwind Heart!  Didn’t think I’d see two ever walk into my shop. You here as customers or just here to see me?”

Luna let out a sigh. “ We’re here for her today . As you know she’s been dating my brother for a while now correct?” Aranae nodded.” Yeah still don’t know what a gal like you sees in a boorish guy like him but anyways continue. “ Luna nodded “ Well they’ve been dating for three years already and he has yet to do anything that shows he’s sexually attracted to her. “

Aranae’s eyes were wide open, her eyebrows crunched up in a frown as her eyes turned to you ”How are DID you get with him girly?” She crossed her arms having a bad feeling about it. “ Well , We’ve held hands, we hugged a couple times and we kissed, once.” Aranea let out a deep sigh. “Did you kiss with or without tongue?”

“Without..”  
  
“Ifrit’s Flames! You’re joking? That’s ALL you did?!?” Seeing you nod she slapped her hand against her forehead. “ Did you try to initiate something at all?” You nodded again.” “ I tried to hug him and he flinched, I tried to kiss him and if he kissed me at all it would be on the cheek,” Aranae let out a deep sigh from frustration.

“Luna, what is wrong with your brother? I mean she’s a total knock out of a girl who for some reason is head over heels for him, shows interest to take it to the next level and is patient enough to deal with his antics. Is his head so far up in his own books that he can Narnia but not his girlfriend that’s standing there wanting attention that he’s apparently not giving her and worst thing is he probably doesn’t even realize it cause he’s such a work a holic.”

Luna nodded” Sounds like my brother alright” Aranae shook her head .”Alright leave it to me! I’ll make sure that by the time I’m done Old Man Ravus will want to jump you in a heartbeat.”  

“I’ll be in your care then since” You sighed. “ I have tried every trick that my book knows and really, I just …I really just I want to kiss him, I want to make love with and afterwards lay in each other’s arms and fall asleep together.” Realizing you said that out loud you felt your face turn every color crimson in the book .”S-sorry! I didn’t mean to be so loud!”

Aranae laughed and patted you on the back. “ Now that’s more like it! Alright! Now I’m totally motivated to help you find something pretty to knock him off his feet. He won’t know what hit him trust me.” With a grin on her face she closed the door behind the two of you putting the store sign on closed and closing the curtains for utmost privacy. “ Alright Let’s get started”

Luna and Aranae looked you over and sat you down In a chair. “ You sit here while Luna and I will find  you some nice things to try on! We’re going to enhance those bombshell looks of yours and make you into a sexy goddess! “

Putting your trust in them the two women made their way through the store with both with a clothing rack on wheels to hang items on that they would think look good on you and wanted you to try on, It didn’t take the women long before they returned with their racks filled with clothes and accessories.

“Woah that’s a lot of clothes guys. “ Looking at the mountain of clothes you weren’t so sure anymore but you didn’t want to let their effort go to waste so to the dressing room you went., The next hour was filled with trying on several different outfits like a latex maid dress which was a big thumbs up from Aranea but Luna said a big thumbs down.

The next outfit was a soft pink nurse outfit which was a big thumbs up for Luna but a thumbs down for Aranea. The next was a red lace nightgown on which all three of you decided was too tame.” I saw something from both your racks that I ‘d like  to combine if that’s alright with you two.” They both gave a nod of approval as you walked back into the changing room.

When you came back you were wearing a light blue Virgin Killer and matching thigh high latex boots. “Well girls what do you think?”  Aranea and Luna;s mouth had fallen open from shock and surprise as  their eyes ran up and down your body both of them giving you a big  thumbs up. “ This is perfect I’m not joking this is great! “ Aranae smirked as you paid for the outfit “ Wear that and go lay on his desk waiting for him to get back. He’d jump you in no time I best.”

With a little push from Aranea the two of you made your way back home, lucky for you that Ravus was not at his desk so this would be the perfect time to execute Operation Attack of the Virgin Killer. Luna kept an eye out for Ravus while you quickly went to your room to change into the clothes. You weren’t  sure if this was going to work but you had mentally reached a point where you would try ALMOST anything.

So you snuck your way to Ravus’s office and laid down onto the desk, your arms supporting your head and your legs crossed to show them off. Your nerves going through the roof once you heard Ravus’s footsteps walking down the hall. This was it the moment of truth. You sat up trying to look as seductive as possible when you heard him near the door.

He walked into the room, seeing something on his desk from the corner of his eye. His head shot  up from the files only to see you sitting there in just a sweater and thigh high boots. Realizing that what he was seeing was actually VERY real as he saw you get off the desk and over to him he dropped everything he was holding turned only to run into the door.

“Ravus love are you alright?” You saw him turn towards you, his hand on his chest as he was clutching his jacket. “ My love what are you wearing??!?” His eyes turned away from you even though a voice in his head told him he should look “You’re barely wearing anything!” He tried to shimmy away only to have you beat him to the punch as you closed the door and locked it, keeping him in the room with you.

“Calm down… we can talk about this” Ravus pleaded to you as he tried to back away until he fell onto the couch and you took your chance securing him in one place by sitting on his lap facing him.” Got you.” Ravus’s eyes were wide as saucers as you had him trapped between the couch and yourself.

Clearly pleased with yourself you smiled. “ We can talk about Ravus but I’ll do the talking..” You took a deep breath. “Ravus Nox Fleuret, You and I have been dating for over three years. In those years we have kissed ONCE held hands for a couple times. You flinch away from physical contact you don’t kiss me except on the cheek and we have NEVER had sex. “You frowned “ Do you find me unattractive Ravus?”

Ravus blinked as he looked at you, his face still bright red. “N-no I…”

“Am I sexually unattractive or something? DO you not want to touch me?” You took his hands slipping them in your sweater under and placing them onto your breasts causing Ravus’s face to turn a deep crimson.” Please love calm down “  But you weren’t  having any of it. You firmly press his hands against your chest, placing your hands over them squeezing your hands to signal him to do that to your breasts..” Since you won’t do it ..I’ll guide you.”

He tried to speak but only a sputtering ,stammering mess of letter spaghetti came out. Pushing it a little more you left his left arm on your breast and guided his right in between your legs. When looking at his face you saw him become more and more flustered by the minute when you pressed his finger in between your wet folds.”Ravus ….I want to be with you….so much….I know you are busy with your career but…I want to be one with you”

Ravus took in your visage, your eyes reflecting how much you wanted him, silent want, having been patient and waiting for him, getting rejected when trying to take the initiative. Being desperate for his affection and his touch.  “

 “You want me? “Nodding, you looked at Ravus as you slowly began to ride his hand. Skin flustered, lips parted. Yes I do..’

A  sharp hiss escape from his mouth as he felt you ride his hand to the point of one of his fingers sleep inside of your wet warmth. ”S-Six you feel warm. “ You placed your hand on his growing erection rubbing circles his head tilting back as he thrust his  crotch into your hand.

Within minutes he picked you up, laying you down  on the desk. “ Astrals, The things you do to me.” He kissed your leg, forming a trail of kisses up your leg until stopping in between your legs “I won’t hold back then.” Hoisting your legs over his shoulders he latched his mouth onto your heat feeling your hands thread through his hair. “Ravus….’ You felt his tongue squirm around  within you, getting a good taste of your essence as he explored your cavern  his name falling from your lips more times than you can count. A loud cry coming from your lips as he made you come undone, lapping up your essence.

When pulling away he pressed his clothed crotch against your soaked heat. “ It’s not that I didn’t want you…I wanted you so much for a long time.” His hand  squeezing your breast as he unzipped his  pants. “I want to be one with you , raise a family with you and spend the rest of my life with you”  He let out a deep sigh. “ I want you to bear my child “He spoke to you.

Tears began to run down your face causing the white haired man to panic slightly until you cupped his face, pulling him into a kiss.” I’ve been waiting for you to tell me those words for a while now ..to actually hear you say them is a dream come true.” He softly kissed back, freeing his cock from his confines.

“ Are you sure?” He looked at you while prodding at your entrance, waiting for permission while coating his cock in your slick. Seeing you nod he slowly sank into you inch by inch. The both of you softly gasping at the feeling, your hands intertwining. Your legs around his waist.

Once fully seated inside you he started moving, his hands gripping the edges of the desk when he felt your walls stretch to accommodate him as he thrust in deeply. He felt himself get hooked on the feeling the longer they were going, your arms wrapped around his broad frame when he sped up, The desk creaked under the combine weight of your bodies when he lowered his mouth to your neck, biting into your flesh barely soft enough to not break through your skin. Soft  cries of ecstasy came from you as he drove  you into your second orgasm alongside his own, grinding  into you to ride out your high together.

Once having regained the ability to breathe and form sentences properly he kissed you on the cheek before lifting you as he stood only to sit down on his chair with you in his lap, his cock still inside you to make sure his seed would take.

“Such a naughty girl. ‘ He teased you as he pulled on the Virgin Killer Sweater” Buying a sweater like this, very impractical and doesn’t leave much to the imagination.” He sighed as he hugged you. “ Did any other man see you like this love?” He looked up at you for you to shake your head “ I bought it especially for you since I wanted you attention….”

“Well you have it, every little bit of it “ He cupped your cheek. “I love you..”  

“ And I you Ravus.” You pecked him on the cheek “ So how about we go make sure that there’s a baby” With a chuckle he pulled you back into a kiss. “ As my love wishes “

About two weeks later you went to a doctor to see if you indeed pregnant like the tests had said and the doctor verified this, not only were you pregnant but you were pregnant with twins. Ravus nearly fell over when he heard that the two of you were going to be parents.

It was a scary notion that soon you’d have to care for two new lives but at the same time it was one of the most exciting things ever. The news congratulated Ravus for that his lovely girlfriend and soon to be wife was pregnant and you couldn’t be happier that your husband to be had such a nice fanbase.

From then on some of the fan letters were also meant for you as they included coupons for discounts on baby items and congratulatory messages. You didn’t know any of these people but you greatly appreciated the support that the two of you got from them.

Ravus also stepped up his game, He began to spend more time with you, made sure the servants would make food that would be good for you and the babies AND taste good as well. He would massage your feet when they felt swollen, go to pregnancy yoga with you. He’d rub your back when you had morning sickness and he would remind you that you were always beautiful in his eyes no matter what when you felt you weren’t.

Fast forward to nine months later where you are being rolled to the delivery room to deliver your babies. They came out without a hitch healthy and adorable looking. The moment you were all cleaned up you almost begged the staff to let you hold your babies. Ravus had been present the entire surgery letting you squeeze and supporting you this didn’t change once you moved to a hospital room. He only left once to go to the bathroom aside from that he hadn’t left your side for a single moment.

When both of you held the babies, tears flowed as you looked at the symbols of your love sleeping in your arms. “ Ravus can you believe we made these?” The man shook his head. “ I can’t, but here they are. So tiny and adorable “ He spoke in between tears as he tried to stay as quiet as possible as to not wake the babies.

It had taken so long for you to move to the next state with Ravus only to have a little push from friends and with the help of the Virgin Killer sweater it was all kicked into high gear.  You had seduced him. You had sex and conceived these beautiful little critters that were sleeping in your arms right then. Your life with him was going to be a good one this he had promised.

He took care of the babies with your even changing their diapers not wanting you to take on all the burdens yourself. You’d switch off who’d get out of bed when the babies were crying in the middle of the night . Cooking and doing the dishes was something you did  together and a way to join each other’s  company.

So though the Virgin Killer literally took the virginity of Ravus, you wouldn’t  want it any other way.

THE END


End file.
